TRANSFORMERS: Between
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: The team returns to the NEST base and soon, they realize just what the changes to Matsuri mean. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** Leaves right where "Revenge of the Fallen Prime" left off, this is kind of a side story that's complete with more characters bonding. I have no idea how long this one will be so let's hope it's not too long. It might have time skips in later chapters but yeah, who knows. Hope you all will enjoy this one! Remember to review- it helps!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Between  
Chapter 1**

 _ **NEST base, Diego Garcia**_ _ **  
**_ _ **T- few hours after Egypt  
2009**_

Just an hour after they had landed, they were ushered into a hanger where General Morshower and Director Galloway stood, the latter looking pissed.

"This is going to be fun." Matsuri mumbled sarcastically to Sam who was giving her a worried look. He had never met Galloway before and he wasn't sure what to think when he saw this man.

"Sir," Lennox nodded to the General. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Yes, well I thought I should welcome you and your team back in person." Morshower stated.

"Welcome them back?!" Galloway snapped. "They tricked me and threw me out of the plane!"

"Actually," Robert spoke up. "You pulled your parachute while still on the plane when Will was explaining it to you."

Matsuri looked at the other soldiers for confirmation and those who caught her look simply smirked and nodded. She had to hold in her laughter as she started to just imagine how that all went.

"That does not matter." Galloway huffed. "What matters is that you disobeyed a direct order! You went off to Egypt to...what? Pick up the experiment and the boy?!"

Matsuri could feel Sam tensing beside her and she quickly nudged him, trying to keep him calm. They couldn't afford Sam to go off on the man.

"We told you, you couldn't negotiate with those decepticons if you tried." Will took a step forward. "Not when they were after something called the Matrix of leadership."

"What is that?" Marshower asked, his interest caught.

Optimus drove forward, making his human comrades part ways for him, making sure they gave him a wide berth. Once he was sure he had enough room, he transformed and, once he was done, he knelt, getting close as he could to their level. He noted that Morshower didn't look that surprised to see him alive. Galloway on the other hand...the human was extremely pale, eyes wide and his mouth falling open.

"The Matrix of Leadership," He began. "Is an ancient artifact that was once held by the Primes, cybertronians that had visited earth in ancient times. It was locked away by their bodies and was found by Sam and Matsuri."

Galloway opened his mouth to speak but the general beat him to it.

"Why was this artifact so important?"

"It's a power source that is used to power a weapon called the Star Harvester, which would destroy your sun for energon. Even if you did corporate, it wouldn't make a difference. They always planned on executing that plan."

"Is the Matrix the reason why you are standing here, before me even when I was reported that you were deceased?"

"Yes."

"General, I-" Galloway started but Morshower silenced him with a look before looking back at the others.

"Go ahead and rest up. If you need treatment, you know where to go."

The soldiers saluted and went their separate ways as well as the autobots, though Ratchet and Ironhide both made sure to usher Matsuri into Ratchet's medbay and the only ones left were Will, Morshower and Optimus.

"It's good to have you back, Prime." Moshower stated after a moment.

"It is good to be back, General." Optimus inclined his head slightly. "Can you inform me what all happened since I was offlined?"

"We were ordered not to try and do anything while the other boys at the Pentagon and whatnot try to see if they could negotiate with those decepticons."

"They..." Will began to speak but paused before taking a deep breath. "They were considering all options which included handing over the boy. Matsuri...Because she had Megatron's metal on her, they decided if she was going to be too dangerous..."

"They were going to deactivate her." Morshower finished for Will. The only thing that came from Optimus was a twitch in his face and the two humans knew that they couldn't tell who the messenger was in that moment.

"We obviously would never allow it." Will assured the mech. "We would have fought them."

Optimus nodded. "I know, and I thank you for that. She has already been adopted by Ironhide and Ratchet, therefore making her an autobot."

"We know. Now, let's get you to that medbay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotshot:** I think I forgot to warn you guys that most of these chapters are very short! I'm sorry for that but I kind of suck when it comes to original crap. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Between  
Chapter 2**

 _ **NEST base, Diego Garcia  
1 day after Egypt  
2009**_

Matsuri had been in the medic bay ever since they had gotten back from Egypt and she was a little bit annoyed by it, but she understood. Ratchet was trying to get everything he could to make her a new arm out of scrap cybertronian metal- or Transformium as Vector Prime called it- and it was rather tough, especially when none of the metals he had tried would react to the girl. She could tell that he was getting frustrated and she was sure to keep her mouth shut about it, but after a few minutes, she did speak up.

"Hey, um...Ratch...?"

"Yes Matsuri?" Ratchet sized as he put all the metals back into their storage area.

"I... can't you try someone's metal?"

Ratchet paused, a thoughtful look appearing on his face. "Hm... That's one thing I haven't thought of... It couldn't hurt to try, I suppose. Let me just go comm Ironhide."

She nodded and watched as he did so. She watched as he finished the comm and began to extract a piece of metal from his armor and placing it on the large table.

Not even a second later, Ironhide came walking in and towards Ratchet with an arm already held out. Ratchet was quick to extract the metal and sat it down with his own before taking some tweezers. He carefully picked up his piece of metal up with them and held it towards the young half-human, analyzing everything.

His optics brightened, seemingly saw what he was looking for before doing the same thing with Ironhide's piece.

"Now, I can get started on your arm."

She watched as he got started before looking up at Ironhide. "Hey, pops?"

"Yes?" Ironhide looked down at her.

"While he's over there playing mad doctor, mind taking me to the others?"

Ironhide scooped her up gently before making his way out of the medbay and down the hallway before walking to the main hanger. She could see everyone there except for Will, Robert and Optimus of course.

"Yo, Mats!" Skids chirped once he caught sight of her on Ironhide's hand as he approached. "Ya gonna get a new arm?"

"Of course." she snorted. "Are you really questioning Ratch's ability?"

"Pft...maybe..."

That's when Mudflap smacked his twin upside the head, making Matsuri snicker.

"Idiots." Sideswipe mumbled under his breath before turning towards Matsuri. "Lennox, Epps and Optimus should be back soon. They had to hold a meeting."

"Gotcha." Matsuri hummed. She tugged off her beanie and sighed, twitching her ears. It was a split second later that she felt a large, metal finger scratching her between her ears and she was instantly relaxed. She could hear Ironhide chuckling at her reaction and the finger continued.

"It really is a wonder how she got those." Jolt spoke up as he watched the scene, optics analyzing the furry ears from a distance.

"We stopped wondering after Mission City." Ironhide shrugged ever so slightly, being careful to not move his hand to much. "It will always be a mystery to all of us."

Matsuri shut her eyes and she finally felt 100% safe since the whole Egypt incident, surrounded by almost all her family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paradox Seekeress:** awww! so cuuutteeee~! I wanna see moooree of this owo but this is...gonna be like third movie...? **  
Answer:** This will probably a little bit slow. I only had three chapters all together done. As for your question...No. This is in between **Revenge of the Fallen Prime** and **The Dark Side of the Moon**. I'm not sure how long this little thing will be or if I'm going to do major timeskips. I just thought it be fine with seeing the character's relationships develop with the autobots. Also Fluff. Everyone needs some good fluff. Especially family fluff. I can't exactly do it in the third installment...Anyways, thanks for your comment!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Between**  
 **Chapter 3**

 ** _NEST base, Diego Garcia_** _  
_ _ **3**_ ** _day after Egypt_** _  
_ ** _2009_**

"How is it?" Ratchet questioned Matsuri as she moved her new arm around, clenching and unclenching her fist.

"It's good. There's hardly any stiffness in it." She smiled. Her new arm, besides the section that wasn't blown off, were now a sleek black with what looked like to be yellow accents.

"Good. Now, there's someone who wants to see you." Ratchet walked over to the doors of the medbay and allowed them to slide open. A small being zoomed in, up on the berth and latched onto her neck like it was a lifeline.

"Carrier, I was worried!" Echomix chittered, nuzzling into her neck.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, sweetspark." she pet her sparkling's head soothingly.

Ratchet watched for a moment before picking Matsuri up and took her out and to the hanger before setting her down. "Her arms done- and no Ironhide, you cannot arm wrestle her to see how strong it is yet."

Ironhide grumbled from his place against the wall, arms crossed which made Matsuri snicker and shake her head.

Echomix scurried off Matsuri and made a B-line straight to Optimus, eagerly climbing up until he was nestled inside the larger mech's chest plates.

Echomix had taken to Optimus not long after Mission City and had actually started to call him Sire...which embarrassed the hell out of her, but Optimus accepted it without a second thought. It was surprising to her, to say the least.

Matsuri sighed and bit her lip, looking away from the others as she thought about what Vector Prime had said. How was she supposed to tell them about any of that? What would they think?

"Matsuri, is there something wrong?" she heard Sideswipe asked and she looked up at the silver mech, giving him her best smile.

"No, nothing's wrong." she tried to reassure him before heading out of the hanger. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes as she thought about the now deceased Arcee triplets. She wasn't all that close to them, but they were still protective of her and she still missed them.

That's when she heard footsteps approach from behind her and she knew that it was one of the bots coming to check on her.

"Matsuri?" the deep rumble of Ironhide stated from behind her and she sagged a little. "Talk to me, little one."

"Pops, I..." she trailed off, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "I just...I need to tell you, Ratch and Optimus something. I just don't know how..."

"You want me to comm them?"

She nodded and Ironhide lifted a hand to the side of his head and proceeded to calm the two. Mere moments later, they walked out and over.

Suddenly, three miniature versions of them were standing in front of her, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Oh...right...forgot all of you can do that." She muttered.

"Matsuri?" Ratchet spoke up expectedly.

"Right, right. Well first manner of business...I think something a little bit more was added when I was still at S-seven."

"And why do you say that?"

Matsuri took a deep breath. "Because Megatron had contacted me in some sort of mental bond both during Mission City and when he was revived...as well as in and out of my dreams."

It was silent for a long moment.

"Matsuri..." Ratchet begun in a scolding tone, his optics narrowing.

"I know, I know...I should have told you sooner. I just...after Mission City, I thought that it was over, and it didn't matter. I wasn't able to tell anyone when he was revived because of everything that was going on..."

"Matsuri, the next time he contacts you, come to one of us immediately." Optimus stated gently. "We want to know exactly what he said."

Matsuri nodded. "Will do."

"What was the other thing?" questioned Ironhide and she swallowed.

"When...I had died, a prime talked to me. He told me that I was going to be...changing."

"Changing how?"

"I'm...turningintoatechno-organic." Matsuri mumbled but they still caught it.

"You're..." Ratchet trailed off before quickly scanning her from head to toe. "By the Allspark..."

"What is it?" questioned Ironhide.

"Her skeletal structure, there's traces of what looked like to be cybertronian metal in it and she seems to have more energon in her system."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, this is the first time I have ever seen this happen."

"It's going to hurt like the pit, isn't it?" Matsuri sighed.

"I suspect it will."

"...Great."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotshot:** I saw the Bumblebee film tonight; it was amazing! I take all the negative I said about it(when I heard about them using designs similar to G1) and I'm so glad I was able to watch it. I really recomand you guys go watch it as soon as possible if you haven't already! It got me into the TF muse so here you go, enjoy! Also, remember to review, it helps!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Between**  
 **Chapter 4**

 ** _NEST base, Diego Garcia_** _  
_ _ **5 weeks**_ ** _after Egypt_** _  
_ ** _2009_**

Matsuri stood up quietly from her bed, rubbing her eyes and then her brow before she fixed her pajama pants and grabbed her jacket, slipping it over her muscle shirt, zipped it up and made her way out of her room and into the dark and quiet hallway. It was just past two in the morning and so everyone should be asleep.

She quietly made her way down the hallways, her ear twitching at every little sound from within the rooms she passed. Snores echoed, and shuffling rang through her ears, which was always a relief to hear. These men and women had become her extended family so to speak, always laughing and joking with her, making her feel like she belonged.

She got to the hanger but paused, glancing at the silent autobots on the far side of the room. She waited, to see if any of them would move but they didn't, they just continued to recharge away. She glanced at them one last time before walking to the human sized door that led to the outside. She tried to unlock and open it as quietly as she could, but the lock still unlocked with a click and the hinges squeaked slightly.

She winced at the noises before stepping outside, but she left the door open, so it didn't make a sound again. She walked forward a few paces and continued until she was twenty feet away from the building. She sat down with one leg outstretched and her other bent at the knee, so she could rest her elbow on it. Matsuri let out a sigh and then lifted her head up, looking up at the stars that twinkled within the vast darkness. Her eyes traced the invisible lines that connected some stars, forming their constellations.

Her ears twitched as the sound of footsteps that was heading to her from the direction of the hanger. She didn't turn around, just continued to watch the stars at the steps came closer and closer.

"Why are you up so late?" the baritone voice of Optimus asked as he stopped behind her.

"Trouble sleeping." She muttered. "Nightmares."

She listened as he came up beside her before sitting down himself. She glanced over and saw that he was in his robotic holoform, sitting cross-legged and he regarded the stars with knowing optics before he turned his attention back to her, urging her to continue silently.

"Some nights it's the past…When I was still in Hoover Dam. I can always see the scientist hooking me up, giving me shocks through my cybertronian arm. I still remember the tubes that were made to let Energon flow into me." She paused, chewing her bottom lip. "Other nights its me dying repeatedly, being stabbed, getting thrown, hearing that fucking laugh as I feel the life bleed out of me. No one was there, though. No you, no Ratchet or Ironhide…no Sam…"

Matsuri had to stop talking, taking a deep breath. She could feel Optimus shifting closer to her, as if willing his closeness to give her comfort. She swallowed, shifted slightly before she continued.

"I'm so into the dream that I forget that it's just that. A dream. I always remember thinking that I deserve it. That it's my punishment for not saving you back in that forest…"

"Matsuri," He rumbled. "That was not you're fault, there was nothing you could have done."

"There was! I had this stupid arm and I should have done- "

"Nothing." Optimus cut in. He hooked his pointer finger under her chin, gently guiding her to face him. His optics bore into her eyes, making her become memorized by them. "I wanted you to keep yourself and Sam safe, Matsuri. You two are my top priority throughout every battle I have been and will be in."

"But-"

"You are important. You're important to every autobot and human here. You are the adopted child of Ironhide and Ratchet, you are a sister to the twins, Sideswipe and Bumblebee, you are an autobot warrior. You are one of the most precious people we have."

Optimus let go of her chin before he slipped his arm around her, bringing her into his side. He set his chin on top of her head, which was laying on his chest.

She listened to the thrumming of his spark, pulsing every now and again. She noted that his plating, even in holoform, was warm and smooth, so unlike what everyone thought. She felt her eyelids droop, but she wanted to stay awake and so she forced herself too. She couldn't keep it up though and soon, her eyes slid shut and sleep consumed her.

* * *

She slowly began to wake up and the first thing she noticed that it was rather warm, warmer than she remembered before she fell asleep. She blinked her eyes open and stared upwards until she realized that she was staring at the ceiling.

She slowly sat up and she saw that she was in the bed of Ironhide with a cover over her and a pillow that she was using for her head moments before. She rubbed her eyes, yawning and stretching her arms over her head.

"Morning, sleepy helm." Ironhide spoke softly, as if not to startle her.

"Morning, Pops." She gave his rear window a grin before standing up.

"Go and head back to your room, breakfast will be served soon."

"Yes, Pops." I gave him a mock solute before climbing out and onto the ground before making her way passed him.

"Good Morning, Matsuri." Ratchet greeted.

"Morning carrier." Matsuri waved at the other, not realizing what she had called Ratchet, and went out of the room.

Within the bond, Ironhide could feel Ratchet swell in happiness at the word. This, in turn, made Ironhide swell as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotshot:** A very short chapter, sorry about that! I didn't know what all to add other than what I've already written. Anyways, Before anyone ask, I decided that ROTFP took place in September and so the next chapter or the one after that will be set in December...because reasons. Anyways, remember to review! Now, enjoy!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Between  
Chapter 5**

 _ **NEST base, Diego Garcia  
2 Months, 3 days after Egypt  
2009**_

Matsuri groaned as she laid in bed, pain wracking through her body. She curled under the covers, shuddering as another bout of pain jolted her. It felt like her whole body was on fire and she hated it so much. All she wanted to do is to just turn the pain of or go back to sleep to get away from it, but she knew she couldn't. She whimpered as a sharp stab of pain filtered through her body and right after, she heard a knock at the door.

"Matsuri?" She heard Will on the other side of the door call. "You just missed breakfast…you okay?"

"Yeah." She croaked. "I…I think the first changes are starting…"

She heard Will curse and then walk away from the door, no doubt to go and get one of the bots. She continued to lay in her bed, trying to control her breathing, but it was hard with the spasms of pain. She gripped her sheets with her organic hand, so I wouldn't rip them.

She heard footsteps heading to her room and the door opening. She felt the covers tugging away from her and she opened her eyes. She could see a human standing above her- military style hair cut, black muscle shirt, probably military style pants and boots, one long scar on the side of his face and piercing blue eyes.

"I'll never get use to you guys using human holoforms." She muttered. "I like the ones of your bot forms better."

She heard Ironhide's voice chuckling out of the man's mouth, clearly amused. Then, she saw his face becoming serious again and she knew that she was going straight to the medbay.

"Come on, up you get." Ironhide tugged Matsuri onto her back before scooping her up in his arms. The young woman couldn't help but let out a groan of slight pain as she was moved.

"I gotcha, sweatspark." Ironhide stated quietly as he began to make his way out of the room and down the hall. Matsuri just buried her face into his neck, breathing in shakily, letting out a whimper here and there.

What seemed like a moment later, she felt herself being laid down in a human sized bed and Ratchet, in human holoform, was hooking her up to Primus knows what. Once he was done, Ratchet went out of her sight and she figured that he was checking the monitors.

"W-what's changing?" She asked before she shuddered in pain.

"It's your skeletal structure." Ratchet stated. "The traces of metal are growing, slowly encasing your bones."

"Lovely." She groaned, wincing.

"We're aren't sure how long this will take." Ratchet sighed. "I want someone to be with you at all times during this process."

"Yeah." Matsuri agreed easily. She couldn't find it in herself to protest- especially since she didn't want to be alone during this whole thing.

"Ironhide, could you go and tell the others?"

"Sure, Ratch."

There was a fizzling sound, signifying that Ironhide had turned off his holoform, and she and Ratchet were the only ones in the medbay.

"Carrier…" Matsuri mumbled and a second later, she felt fingers running through her hair, careful of her ears.

"I'm right here, Matsuri. I'm not going anywhere until it's Ironhide's shift." She heard him murmur gently. She took a shuddering breath and nodded.

* * *

The whole thing lasted two days.

Two, painfilled days, although she didn't spend them alone. Ratchet's shift ended until twelve and ironhide took over. When it reached four, Optimus, much to Matsuri's surprise, took over for Ironhide. The cycle repeated the rest of the night and the next day.

Now, on the third day, the pain ebbed away to a dull ache, which she was thankful for. Ratchet had helped her back to her room, so she could shower and put on clean clothes before he took her to the mess hall, gently setting her down at an empty table. Will was suddenly there, putting a bowl of soup in front of her.

"We don't know if you can eat any solid foods so soon." He told her. "So, I made Sarah's special Chicken Soup."

"Thanks." She smiled at him before starting to eat it with Ratchet's holoform, thankfully of his natural form, sitting beside her, watching.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hotshot:** Here it is, the holiday special...sorry if it isn't that good, didn't know what to put into it. Anyways enjoy! Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year!

Remember to review!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Between  
Chapter 6**

 _ **NEST base, Diego Garcia  
3 Months after Egypt  
2009**_

"Hey," Matsuri chirped as she jogged over to Will and Robert, both whom were putting finishing touches of the Christmas tree. It was agreed throughout the base that they would celebrate Christmas and the New Year properly this time around- they deserved it, or so the general said. "I see you're almost done."

"Yep," Robert grinned. "Also, there's a surprise or two for you and Will."

Matsuri raised an eyebrow before shrugging and just watched as Will put a stop at the top of the tree. He stepped away from the tree, nodding at his handy work before looking at the woman with a slight grin. "Come on, let's go wait outside for the surprise."

Matsuri nodded and followed him outside, but it seemed that our surprises were already there, waiting for _them_ to walk out.

A blur suddenly ran over and crashed into Will's legs.

"Annabelle?!" Will gaped before scooping his daughter up and hug her close. The next was Sarah, his wife, walking over to him and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Matsuri was engulfed in a hug with two bodies against her and a grin broke out across her face before she quickly hugged Mikaela and Sam back.

"What are you two doing here?" I questioned them once they pulled back and Sam pointed behind them, to Optimus who was walking up to them with Ironhide- probably their rides here.

"Optimus asked if it was okay for us, Sarah and her daughter could stay for Christmas tomorrow and New Year's. As you can see, the higher ups said yes."

She glanced over at the mech, feeling her heart warm that he would have thought about this before she took the two inside.

Echomix, who could get off work to spend time with his family, came skittering over and climbed up to Matsuri's shoulder, waving at his 'aunt and uncle'.

Matsuri rubbed the top of his head before nudging him slightly. "Go say hello to your Sire, Echo."

The little bot chirped before climbing down and head straight to Optimus. Matsuri shook her head before she heard the snickers of the two humans beside her. "What? I can't control who he sees as a father figure."

"Maybe you should get the hint." Sam teased, making her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, don't play dumb." Mikaela spoke up. "It's glaringly obvious to us on who you like."

"Mikaela." Matsuri groaned.

"She's right." Sam hummed. "It is obvious- well, at least for the ones who know you pretty well."

Matsuri shook her head and sighed. "I doubt Optimus thinks of me the same way."

"Matsuri…"

The said woman shook her head. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

The next day was Christmas day and, after breakfast, they had all near the Christmas tree including the bots who were using their holoforms. They were mostly scattered save for Ironhide and Ratchet, who took a seat on the floor on either side of their adopted sparkling and adopted grand-sparkling. Optimus stood a few feet away and Sam and Mikaela sat down next to Ratchet.

They had all began to open the presents and mostly, all of them got the usual things such as presents from their families, pictures and whatnot. Matsuri didn't get a lot though since she never really asked for anything.

The only thing she got from the humans was a new black beanie from Mikaela and a crimson red jacket from Sam. She didn't really mind though, just everyone being her friends and family is enough.

Her next present came from Ratchet and Ironhide. It was some type of small music box and when she had opened it, a melody began to play, and it was something she never heard before.

"I recorded the thrumming of our sparks and manipulated into what you are hearing here." Ratchet stated.

"I didn't know you could do that." Matsuri blinked before she closed and set the box down and then swung her arms around both of their necks, pulling them in. Their foreheads touched the either side of her head and she felt…connected with them, more so than ever before.

"Matsuri." The deep rumble of Optimus sounded, making her let her adoptive parents go and looked over at Optimus. The mech took a few steps closer before producing a long box, handing it to her. "This is my gift to you."

She glanced over before opening the box and laying there is what looked like a sword. She grabbed the hilt and lifted it, looking it over.

It looked like a medieval sword, but the blade was a little bit bigger. The whole thing was primarily black with a dark red hilt and guard. On the guard was written Cybertronian, but she didn't know what it said at all. She would have to ask him about it later.

He looked back into the box and saw a scabbard that was a grey color. On it was a red autoboot symbol.

"It is mad out of cybertronian metal." Optimus informed her. "Ratchet can show you how to properly maintain it."

"Thanks." She grinned at him before putting the sword back into the box and closing the lid before setting it down onto the ground.

"Don't go too far, everyone." Robert spoke up with a grin. "We'll be having chow time soon!"

"Optimus," she spoke up once everyone else and stood and walked away, probably doing their jobs until it was time to eat. "What did the writings on the guard say?"

"On one side, it has your name." Optimus stated before she crouched down behind her- she had yet to stand up. "The other side it has my name."

She blinked once, twice, before she turned her head to look at the mech. "Why does it have your name?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He stood up and then fizzled out, leaving her sitting there, confused.

* * *

It wasn't long until the New Years Eve came and the autobots had put a large monitor in the hanger where everyone had gathered. On the monitor was coverage of New York and the ball that was going to drop. The autobots were there as well in the holoform, all intermingling with the humans.

Matsuri was standing some ways away from everyone, watching them all talk and interact. She could see her brother and Mikaela standing close with Sam around her shoulders. Next in her sight was Ironhide and Ratchet, the former having his arm around the latter's waist.

She glanced up at the monitor and saw that it was getting closer to the time. She could already hear some of the others counting down. Then, Optimus was suddenly right there beside her, also watching everyone.

"Sam and I were talking earlier." Optimus spoke. "About traditions and so on."

"What traditions you were talking about?" She questioned.

"Just for Christmas and New Year's."

The countdown went down to the teens and then…

10…

"Sound's like a fun discussion." She chuckled.

9…

"Yes, well we got on a tradition of a specific one."

8…

7…

6…

"And which tradition is it?"

5…

4…

3…

2…

She felt him hook his fore finger under her chin, making her turn her hand and look at him. "A New Year's Kiss."

1!

Warm, metal lips pressed against her own just as the others began to cheer and throw whatever papers they could find.

Matsuri payed them little attention and, instead, closed her eyes and began to kiss the mech back. She felt him wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, nipping at her bottom lip before he slowly broke the kiss, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"Finally!" She heard Sam shout and then there was another round of cheering, this time for a completely different reason.

She felt her face heat up and she quickly hid her face in Optimus' neck, causing him to chuckle at her shy behavior. She felt his other hand being placed on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

She closed her eyes and silently basked in the other's hold, feeling the final puzzle piece in her life slipping into place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hotshot:** My creative mind is slowly running out of steam right now regarding this. I probably have two or three more chapters left for this before I simply run out of ideas. Anyways, remember to review, it helps!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Between  
Chapter 7**

 _ **NEST base, Diego Garcia  
January 1st  
2010**_

When morning came, Matsuri was slow to wake up, mostly because she was comfortable laying in warm metal with a hand over her body, keeping the heat around her. She didn't open her eyes, she just continues to lay there, basking in the warmth that Optimus had to offer…until she felt him shifted under her.

"Don't move…" she groaned, and she heard, as well as felt, the flamed mech chuckle. But he did stop moving and she snuggled into the armor again. "Better…"

"It's eight in the morning, Matsuri." Optimus rumbled. "I do believe it's time to get up."

"It's time to keep sleeping." she mumbled back.

"As much as I'd like that…we both have work to do."

There was silenced from her before she huffed and grumbled. She felt Optimus sitting up and before she knew it, she was sitting in his hand, rubbing her eyes and yawning. He stood to his fool height and began to walk to my quarters and so he could go to his autobots.

Once she showered and got dressed, she made my way out and to the mess hall, where every human was at, talking and interacting with one another.

"Hey sis!" Sam waved her over and Matsuri quickly went to him after she got her breakfast, sitting down beside him.

"Hey, bro." She chirped before starting to take a bite out of her French toast. "How long do we have until you and Mikaela have to leave?"

"Three more days since it's winter break." He slung an arm around her shoulders. "So…how was last night with your boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "First, I just kind of cuddled on his chest and second, don't use that term, it sounds rather…juvenile…"

"Only you." Sam chuckled. "So, I'm guessing you're going to use their words?"

"Duh." She grinned slightly before eating the rest of her breakfast. Once she was done, she continued to talk to Sam for a few more minutes before standing and going to the hanger where all the bots were transformed and talking amongst themselves.

"Morning." She chirped. There was an answering chorus of 'Morning' from them a second later and then she was suddenly scooped up by Ratchet, making me blink.

"It's a Carrier thing." Ironhide supplied as Ratchet walked away from the group and to the other end of the hanger.

"…It's going to be one of those talks, isn't it?" Matsuri questioned, causing Ratchet to give her a look and that made her groan. "Let's get this over with."

"How long have you had feelings for Optimus?" he questioned.

"A while." She muttered before sighing when she saw his look. "Not too long after we met. I just…didn't realize it until the whole Fallen thing happened."

Ratchet nodded slightly. "I must stress that once you and Optimus mate…it will be for life. Neither of you will be able to take another as your mate."

"I understand, don't worry. We probably won't…mate… for a while though, until I'm ready for that."

Ratchet gave her one long look before nodding once in acceptance of her words. "Good, any questions?"

"Not at the moment. Can I go now?"

Ratchet made a dramatic noise before shooing her away and she quickly went back over to the others.

"Say nothing." She grumbled when she noticed them looking at her with an amused look on their faces.

"Hey, sis?" Mudflap spoke up, making her look over at him and his twin. "Skids and I wanted ta know if you wanted to go out for a drive with us. Everyone's been hogging you!"

She couldn't help but chuckle at that, though she understood where he was coming from. She hasn't had time to spend time with the twins much since the whole thing with the Fallen and if she was being honest with herself, she had missed them as well.

"Well boys, let's go!"

She'd never seen the two transformed so fast before in all the two years she had known them.

Skids opened his driver side door and Matsuri quickly jumped into the seat, buckling up as Skids closed the door behind her. With a loud whoop from the both of them, they tore out of the hanger and away from the base, driving fast. Matsuri could only laugh and grip the steering wheel.

She loved her two idiotic twin brothers with all her spark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hotshot:** And this is the last chapter. I have no other ideas for this so yeah, hope you all had enjoyed this! Stay tuned for **"The Dark Side of the Moon"** , I'll be working on it once I finished uploading this. If you have any questions until I upload the first chapter of the next book, make sure to DM me or whatever! Without further ado, the last chapter!

* * *

 **TRANSFORMERS: Between  
Chapter 8**

 _ **NEST base, Diego Garcia  
1 Year since Egypt  
2010**_

Matsuri's body shuddered as she laid on the medical bed within the medbay, her body covered in sweat and pain racked through her. The pain was mainly originating from the part of her shoulder that met her metal arm and if she were to look, she would have seen that the metal had traveled up and had now encased her entire shoulder and was slowly traveling up her neck and across her chest.

She was in the middle of her third change now, the second being her spark coming into existence fully.

She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as the metal crawled a little more, shooting bolts of pain throughout her. It had started just after breakfast and luckily, she was with Ratchet so he was quick to get her to the medbay and made her as comfortable as he could. Of course, this meant that she could only be in a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts.

She was currently alone, the others in a meeting with the general and whoever else and it was hell for her. She wanted someone- anyone- to be with her right now, to try and distract her from the pain.

A warm metal finger suddenly brushed her bangs away from her sweaty forehead, making her open her eyes. Above her was Optimus, who was looking down at her with concern in his optics.

"Optimus…" she croaked, wincing.

"Hush and be still, my spark." Optimus rumbled soothingly as he gently stroked his finger against her forehead. Matsuri focused on the stroking, trying to distract herself from the pain, which seemed to be working out rather well now. "Just a few more hours, and then it will be complete."

The young woman could only whimper as more of the metal and covered more of her and it was starting to get extremely painful.

"Hurts…" she whimpered.

"I know it does." Optimus took his hand away before allowing his holoform to take form beside Matsuri's bed. Once that was done, he carefully maneuvered her so that he could lay beside her. He made sure that her head was on his chest plates, letting her hear the thrumming of his spark. He hoped that this would sooth her pain, even if it is just a little bit. Typically, mates used the sound of their sparks to sooth one another as well as using the sound to sooth their sparklings.

Matsuri could feel her eyes began to droop as she listened to the mech's spark and soon, she had fallen asleep, escaping the pain.

* * *

The next time she woke up, her whole body ached but that's about it. She was still in the medbay but she was only one on the bed now, so she figured that she was out for quite a few hours.

"Glad to see you're awake." Ratchet stated from his spot beside a table that had his tools. "You've been out for two days."

She stared at her adoptive carrier in surprise. Was he serious? She had been out for that long?!

"The change is finished. I set up a mirror a few feet away so all you have to do is to sit up and look into it, so you don't have to stand yet."

She forced herself to sit up and turned her body towards the mirror before she froze when she saw two glowing optics that was staring at her from within the mirror.

Her body was covered in sleek black armor with yellow highlights throughout, detailing some aspects of the armor. Her face looked like her human one but was instead silver in color and her helm looked like a combination of Ironhide's and Ratchet's, the only difference being that the only thing that was stilling up was her ears that was also incased in armor. Attached to her back was wings which was also a sleek black but it had two, yellow autoboot symbols.

"Wow…" She mumbled before she surprised herself with her voice. It was more…metallic sounding.

"You're Sire and Optimus will be here soon." Ratchet stated and not a minute later, the said mechs walked into the room.

"You look great, Matsuri." Ironhide rumbled as soon as he saw his adopted daughter.

"Thanks." She smiled at him before looking at Ratchet. "Will I always stay at this size?"

"Most likely." He answered.

"I can go back to my human form, right?"

"Yes. If it's anything like transforming, all you have to do is to concentrate on making your armor recede."

She nodded, closed her eyes and concentrated. A moment later, she felt everything receding back and soon, as she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, she saw that she was back to being human once again.

She paused before slowly turning to Optimus and a grin split across her face. "Does this mean I can get to go on more missions with you guys now?"

She held back and snicker when she heard Ratchet let out a small, suffering groan. Yeah, he's going to be a worry carrier when she goes out onto the field.

"Possibly after you get use to your new form- never before." Optimus stated with a stern undertone.

"Yes sir."

After Ratchet gave her a scan, he deemed her ready to be discharged from the medbay. Optimus took no other encouragement before he scooped his small mate up in his hand. With a parting nod, he walked out of the medbay and down the hall, a finger stroking the techno-organic's back.

Matsuri could only smile before she closed her eyes. With her mate, her creators and her family by her side, there's nothing too dangerous that she couldn't handle. She had her reasons to live and she was going to protect them with her life.


End file.
